Another World
by InikaWarrior
Summary: Kim finds herself in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog after finding a chaos emerald. Now she is looking to SHadow the hedgehog for help on find her friend who too came to this world but was lost and be in danger. KimxShadow 3 R


Ok this take place in the human world at first but then goes to sonic's world 3 Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and CO.

Claimer: I do own Kim(kimmy), Lira, and Rio(shows up latter)

"You know what your problem is Kim?"

"No..."

"You so need a guy!" My best friend Lira squealed as we sat on the floor to my living room, playing Wii. School had been over for a few days now, thank god, but that still didn't stop Lira from trying to hook me up. I did my best to ignore her for the past few days but ever since she had to come and stay over for the rest of summer vacation, she's been a pain in the ass about the whole boyfriend thing. I pressed a couple of buttons on the remote and did a special move on the game and blew up the entire battlefield. I set down the remote as the game went to the results screen and i glanced over at my friend.

She stared at the screen for a second before looking at me, "You are too violent for your own good..."

I simply laughed leaning forward to turn off the game, "Well then no-one's ganna mess with me then." I pressed the button turning the Wii off then put the remotes away. I stood up and stretched, while Lira simply flopped herself back onto the floor almost knocking her head on the coffee table. "So what now...?"She asked yawning, just as my dog came up to her and started licking her face, "Eww! Dog germs!" I laughed and pulled Mocha, my dog, off of her, "Well lets take Mocha for a walk on the beach shall we?" I asked grabbing Mocha's chain leash as Lira stood wipping her face off, "Yeah sure, maybe i can drown her while we're there!" I shook my head as i grabbed my cell phone and leashed Mocha, before heading out the door and walking down the path through the forest to the beach.

We reached the beach a few minutes latter, and i was throwing sticks out into the water for Mocha to fetch, while Lira sat on the sand next to me texting. She started giggling and i looked at her, "...?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm talking to my **boyfriend**."She said sarcasticly and i smiled grabbing the stick from Mocha, and laughed, "What he's breaking up with you already?" And she scoffed, putting her phone away, whatching as i threw the stick for Mocha. "You'll never guess what happened to me last night..." I sat down next to her and smirked, "What you finally hit purberty(sp?)" She rolled her eyes but went on anyway, "No... Ok remember that kid from 8th grade? Well i met him at the mall the other day and he was all like..."I looked out over the water ignoring her as she went on and i saw something glimmer in the water, "So i was like...Kim?"Lira started waving her hand in my face and i slapped it away,

"Did you see that?"

"See what? Kim your starting to freak me out..."

I stood up and walked out over to the water, Lira and Mocha in tow. I stepped into the water not caring about my sneakers and bent down to pick up the object. I pulled it out of the water to see a red jem in my hand, but strangely it was glowing. "Well isn't that cool? You found a some kind of jewel, sweet" Lira said sarcasticly, looking at it. "Its so strange through..."I thought out loud and Lira rolled her eyes, "Yeah awesome, now lets get back to shore before Mocha trys to drown me..." I laughed as we turned to head back to shore, but i noticed the jem started glowing brighter for some strange reason, "hmm?" Lira turned around and looked at me, "What?"

"The jem its-Wha...?" Suddenly it got brighter to a point where i was blinded by light, "Kim!" "Lira!" Mocha was barking franticly in the distance as reality began to fade away, 'Whats happening...?"I thought before i fell into darkness.

I opened my eyes to see leaves above me and sunshine filtering through the leaves and groaned, closing my eyes to get rid of the sun light as i sat up rubbing my head, "God it feels like i just got hit by a train..."I muttered, setting my hand down to support my body. I stopped rubbing my head feeling something twitching under my hand and i looked down to see a long light grey thing under my hand moving back and forth..."SNAKE!"I screamed and jumped up, thrashing my hands around as i tried to get away, tripping over a tree root. I moaned before sitting up to see the 'snake' laying across the tree truck in a limp kind of way... and it was furry? I lend forward and grabbed it, pulling it, "Ow!" i dropped it and nearly screamed, "I-I have a t-tail..." I stood up and looked over my shoulder to watch it twitch around, "Ok whats going on...?"

I looked all over myself to see my cloths hadn't changed but my apperance had, i now looked like a grey cat with dark grey hair. I shook myself and put my hands on my head, "This isn't happening...this isn't-" I stopped hearing a clang come from behind me and i turned to see the largest robot ever, "Oh no..." It started talking to itself as well, "Target unknown. Power levels seem to be a threat. Destroy." I screamed and took off into the woods with the robot giving chase. 'I'm ganna die!I'm ganna die!' As i ran i had to literally stop myself from turning around and fighting it. It was weird but i had the urge to fight back. I saw an open field before me and thought 'ah crap!' i'm ganna be exposed there and wont have any where to hide. I looked back to see the 'bot still giving chase, before i could turn around a smacked into someone and bounced back landing on my back.

I looked up at the person to see a black hedgehog looking down at me with a 'WTF' face but he kind of glared at me, which made me freeze in the spot. His gaze drifted away from me and up, as he looked at the robot crashing through the bushes coming to a stop and i stood up and began backing up. I looked at the hedgehog waiting for him to run but he stood there and watched the robot, "Two Mobians detected. Power levels off charts. Begin attack." I stood frozen in that spot, 'What the hell is going on!' I screamed as the robot fire an attack at me, but i was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see the hedgehog glaring at me, "Stay here." He said before turning around and jumping over to the robot, "What the hell are you doing!" I screamed, but appearently he didn't her me because in a split second he bashed right through the robot, creating a large hole inside its body. "System overload. No longer able to fight. Self Destruct." The robot sparked as it put itself on self destruct mode. And out of nowhere the ebony hedgehog landed infront of me, picking me up he jump into the air just as the robot blew up.

"You can let go now..."I opened my eyes too see a different field, the robot nowhere in sight. I looked at him and realized how tightly i was holding him and let go instantly. "S-sorry..." I muttered and he just scoffed before turning away and walking across the field. What? no he can't leave yet i have to know where i am, "Hey! Wait!" I called as i ran forward a bit to catch up with him. He stopped and turned giving me that glare, like he wanted nothing to do with me. I stuttered a bit as i asked, "D-Do you know where i am..."He just looked at me in confusion, "Memory loss?" He asked and i blinked, "No! I want to where i am and how i got here!" i snapped and he didn't flinch, but seemed to have a curious look in his eyes, as he looked away, "Chaos control..."He muttered before walking on, and i stared blankly before i totaly lost it, "What the fuck is choas control?" He didn't turn around and i screamed again, "Hey i'm talking to you, you ass!" Suddenly he was right infront of me with his hand over my mouth, "Keep it down!"He snarled, "Robotniks robots are everywhere around here!"He hissed and i pulled his hand off of my mouth, "Who the hell is that!" I asked getting pissed and he just looked at me, " I can see your not from around here..."He muttered 'well duh!'

"I could tell when i found that choas emerald next to you when you were knocked out..."

"What!"I snapped, "You saw me KO'd and didn't bother to help!"

He shurgged as if my yelling didn't phase him, "Your of no importance to me..."

At that point my anger was rise to an all time high, "Then why save me!"

That question seemed to hit him, cause he fell silent for a few seconds after that, i looked at him for a second before speaking, "My friend was with me at the time..."I said looking down, "She was prabably sent here along with me..." I looked back up at him, to see him looking back at me, he kind of had this look that told me he was listening, "I'm afraid that this Robotnik has her or she could get hurt..." He blinked and grabbed my hand and for a second i wondered if he was ganna help me out but he held up the red jewel i had found and said, "I'm taking you to Sonic...I don't have time to deal with your problems..."I was about to snap back but he held up his hand and shouted, "Chaos Control!"And everything dissappeared.

Well thats my first good story in a while and no i will not be continuing the Shadamy story cause now i can't even remember the name of it and i lost all of my chapters when my computer had to be restarted. But i'm righting this one for you so there R&R plz ^^


End file.
